The Colour of Autumn
by circinusphoenix
Summary: Oneshot RHr. Hermione always loved the Autumn. The colours, the atmosphere, everything. Finding her spot in the forest outside Hogsmede, she may find there's more to Autumn than the colours.


_**The Colour of Autumn**_

by circinusphoenix

* * *

It was the colour that she loved the most. The scarlet reds, vibrant yellows, and those warm pumpkin oranges that tinged the leaves in the forest made her smile as she looked up at the tree tops above her. The sky above the canopy stood perfect, beautiful blue, and the sunlight shone through the fire brazened leaves, casting the warm shades on whoever would dare pass underneath them. 

She knew the reality of the colours; that the leaves were in fact dead, and loosing their green. It didn't matter to her though; she just couldn't believe nature could create such a work of art in the middle of nowhere, seeming just for her eyes.

As the leaves crunched under her feet as she walked down the dirt and rough path that meandered through the woods, she breathed in the cool autumn air, and again a smile wiped across her face.

Although the autumn was her favourite season, for her, it had to only come once a year. It was something to wait for during the end of summer; when one would only just get used to the bright greens and brilliant blues. It was something to relish in when occurring; as Mother Nature painted the world in her wondrous colours, and chilled the air to remind us to start wearing our coats and scarves. Finally, it was something to look forward too when all the leaves had fallen, and the skeleton of trees remained, eagerly awaiting the coming of spring.

So it was, the middle of October, and she was relishing in her surroundings. Far off from the hustle of the streets of Hogsmede and the incessant noise, she strolled quietly, and slowly; breathing in the scent of nature and enveloping herself in the quietness that only the wind would break.

Starting down a straight part of the path, she placed her hands in her pockets, as they were slowly becoming numb from the chill, and she continued just gazing at the trees and colours.

She enjoyed the quiet here, as it was a form of true quietness. Not like in the library, were quietness never existed. Although Madam Pince would try and shush as many students as possible, whispers, pages being turned, or even the noise of a—rather annoying—student could always be heard. Out here however, no students were present except her, no books except the one she brought, and no librarian—at least she expected no librarian out here.

As she turned with the bend of the path, she came to her destination. Though many times she simply continued on walking through the forest on days like today, she felt peaceful enough to bring a book, and bask in the artwork around her, and fall into a good story.

Stepping up on the few slabs of rocks, she found her seat—a square-like rock that jetted out from a bump—and sat down, once again sighing and just listening to the nothingness.

Looking out over the lake which stood in front of her, she gazed at the magnificent castle known as Hogwarts, and the hills and mountains that surrounded her; all coloured the same shades that surrounded her. The water was a reflection of the sky in all manners; perfectly still and perpetual.

She opened her book, and finding herself still smiling, started to read. Her rear was slightly cold, but it didn't matter. It was a small price to pay for such a perfect reading spot; her reading spot.

How much time passed by as she read, she didn't notice. The occasional chirp of a bird, or sway of the leaves in the trees didn't take her out of her trance with her book. Not even the crunches of the leaves that slowly increased in volume brought her out of her book, until the young man causing the sound stood up on the rocks. He looked out at the castle, and smiled at the scene.

'This is nice' he said quietly, in hopes not to startle her. It worked a little; her head did snap up instantly, and she was surprised to see him there, but she didn't fall off her make-shift seat.

'Ron, oh my, you scared me' she exclaimed, looking up at her red-headed lanky friend. He grinned again, and looked around the area.

'How did you find this place?' he asked.

'I was walking through Hogsmede last week, and wanted to find a path through the forest. Not too far in, but far enough to get away from the noise. I found this place a few days ago. It's really beautiful' she said.

'It is' Ron replied, still looking around, getting used to his surroundings. He looked at her, and she shifted over on the seat, so he could sit down. He smiled at her, and sat down slowly next to her. It was a large enough rock for the two of them, but having Ron this close in this beautiful atmosphere made her heart flutter a little.

He breathed in and remained silent for a while, and she was both surprised and relaxed by this. Ron was usually one to talk a lot, never to sit down and be quiet. It was nice to see him just enjoying the nature around him.

'So what are you doing out here Hermione?' he asked after a few moments, looking at her with his head tilted slightly.

'Reading, and just trying to relax' she admitted, showing her book, and sighing. Ron let his head lower, and he chuckled lightly.

'What?' Hermione asked, Ron looked at her and smiled; his face red from the cold and his laughter.

'When do you not have a book with you?' he asked jokingly. It was not a joke to make her feel bad about it, just one to lighten the mood, and get her to laugh. It succeeded, and she grinned.

'The bathroom. I never take a book with me to the bathroom' she answered. Ron's face was startled by the answer, and it was Hermione who started chuckling; Ron following shortly after.

'Is that true?' Ron asked. Hermione nodded her head, and Ron laughed again.

'Always learning something new about you, aren't I?' he stated, Hermione nodding again and closing her book. She gave another easy sigh, and looked out over the stagnant water, allowing silence to capture the two of them again.

'Do you like the autumn?' she asked, glancing at him to find he too was looking out over the water.

'Everything but the mud really. The leaves are nice, and the air's nice and crisp' he said. Hermione smiled at his answer, and was jumping up and down inside with joy at his words, sounding almost perfect.

'Plus it means Quidditch is starting up soon' he added. Hermione looked at him, disappointment seeping into her mind, when he looked at her, and laughed.

'Com'on, I won't lie, I like Quidditch' he confessed. She smiled, and nudged him in the shoulder. The move sent butterflies up her chest as he squeezed her arm lightly and swayed her in reaction to the push.

They slowly stopped swaying, and Hermione again looked out over the water, her mind definitely making sure she knew that Ron still held her arm. Shivers radiated all the way from her toes, and into her fingers as Ron—very nervously—moved his hand down the length of her arm, and entwined with her hand.

Hermione could tell she gasped a little at the move, and she could feel Ron sigh in relief he pulled it off. She smiled at both of their youthful responses to something as simple as holding hands, and knowing Ron was nervous—probably as much as she was—she placed her other hand on top of his, and caressed it softly.

Ron's hand shivered initially, but embraced Hermione's hand gently. Hermione let the simpleness settle between them, and continued to sooth Ron's hand. She wanted to take that step—that step that somehow still remained untaken—but she knew Ron better.

Ron was a traditionalist in some senses. Although he did like when a girl would approach him, she knew between the two of them, he would want to make the move. Knowing this, and what she wanted for a while now, she moved over, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Her hair cascaded against his shoulder, and she leaned in, taking a deep breath and allowing the scent of his sweater pass through her head.

It was a wonderful aroma to Hermione, and always made her melt. It wasn't a pungent smell, or bland; rather it was subtle and wholesome. The closest description she could give to it, other than wonderful, was the smell a rain forest would give off after a long rainfall, or the scent of the morning just as the sun rose, or perhaps the smell of the Gryffindor Common Room late at night mixed with the essence of the hearth. She couldn't express it precisely, but it didn't matter. It was just a smell she always loved.

Ron stayed rooted for a moment, but calmly moved his arm around her shoulders, and shakily embraced her arm. She inched over again, and wrapped her arm around his waist. She was very close to him, and she was beginning to feel her senses overload with happiness and pleasure.

His arm, noticeably more calm and confident, smoothly ran down her arm, and his hand cupped around her waist. Both of them were still looking out over the water, and not a word was spoken between the two of them as they watched. Hermione could feel his chest rise and fall with his large breaths, and she smiled, closing her eyes.

She was happy Ron came out here. Although it was totally unexpected, she couldn't believe how her quiet, and simple place turned into so much more with him there. Ron always had that effect on her though. Whenever in a room, it seemed warmer with him there, even when he would be acting immature. Luckily, those moments of immaturity were waning this last year at Hogwarts.

'So why'd you come out here?' Hermione asked politely.

'Someone told me you came out here, and . . . '

'And?' Hermione asked, still looking out at the water. Ron waited a moment before answering.

'And . . . um, I wanted to see you' he managed, swallowing heavily. Hermione smiled, and soothed his hand again. Slowly, she moved her head, and faced Ron closely, still smiling.

'I wanted to see you too' she answered. He smiled warmly, and she purposely stayed looking at him.

Slowly, her hands trebling and her chest freezing with excitement, she and Ron moved closer. Her hands found their way to his lap, and his to her sides. The air seemed to die instantly, and the leaves stopped their dance.

Hermione dreamed of this moment, and couldn't imagine it happening in a more wonderful place, or time. As she felt Ron's warm breath against her cold cheeks, she closed her eyes, and plunged inwards, meeting an equally shaky set of lips.

The moment they connected, numerous things happened that all coalesced into a magnificent feeling. Her heart felt like it was going to burst with passion, while her toes and fingers tingled in excitement. Her mind felt like it was under water, moving in slow motion and loosing all its normal complexity. It was simplified to this kiss, and nothing else. Her lips, which were trembling before, immediately fell relaxed as if this was something they always did, while her cold-tipped nose rubbed next to his.

Ron's arms wrapped around Hermione's form tightly with sudden vigor; causing Hermione to almost explode in passion. She leaned in on Ron, and the two of them deepened their kiss with years of reserved passion.

Hermione was engulfed in this kiss. It was so many things at once, and yet simple in its existence. She moved her hands up his firm back, and cupped his face in her hands, wanting to keep him there forever.

Just as their kiss moved to its peak, it perpetually slowed, moving away from fiery passion, and into a slow moving and drawn out dance; seeming to slow time itself. They held their lips together for a moment at the end, before slowly parting, and backing away to look at each other in a new light.

Hermione opened her eyes, and found Ron beaming at her like never before. She couldn't help smiling just as brightly, and she leaned in, giving him a small second kiss on his lips, which he gladly returned. Hermione then laid her head back on Ron's chest, and her face continued hurting from the massive smile on her face.

Ron moved his arms, and draped them around her arms, and she easily leaned in on his shoulder. They stayed there together, watching the lake and the day as it began to darken, and eventually, after Hermione couldn't feel her toes because of the cold, they got up to leave. She stood up, and helped Ron up, and the two stood with each other, draping their arms around each other.

'Is this really happening?' Ron asked, truly wondering if it was a dream. Hermione smiled warmly, and they kissed for the third time. They pulled away, and both of them laughed openly, hugging each other, just as the wind gave a gust, throwing leaves into the air around them. They parted, and walking hand in hand, started back up the path, and back to Hogsmede.

Hermione had one more reason to love the Autumn.


End file.
